Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-8-(-7x-1)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -8 {-1(}\gray{-7x-1}{)} $ $ -8 + {7x+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 7x {-8 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 7x {-7}$ The simplified expression is $7x-7$